horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lifestyle
Lifestyle is a song by American hip hop group Rich Gang, featuring rappers Young Thug and Rich Homie Quan. The song, produced by London on da Track,was released on June 5, 2014. The song has been certified Platinum in the United States. Lyrics London On Da Track bitch Rich Homie, Thugga Thugga in this motherfucker Rich Homie, Thugga Thugga in this motherfucker Rich Gang, Thugga Thugga baby Got like 4 ounces in a 20, bitch I'm blessed I've done did a lot of shit just to live this here lifestyle We came straight from the bottom to the top, my lifestyle Nigga livin' life like a beginner and this is only beginnin' I'm on the top of the mountain, puffin' on clouds and niggas still beginnin' Million 5 on the Visa card Hundred bands still look like the fuckin' Titans Nigga servin' great white like I'm feedin' sharks I won't do nothin' with the bitch, she can't even get me hard Somethin' wrong with the pussy Even though I ain't gon' hit it, I'mma still make sure that she douche it Me and my woadie, we don't get caught up like that, no way We ain't got time to go see doctors, J (Who said money?) Hop up in my bed full of forty bitches and yawnin' Hey, think this a show bitch, I'm performin' I do this shit for my daughters and all my sons, bitch I'mma run up them bands, I'll take care their funds, bitch I got a moms, bitch, she got a moms, bitch I got sisters and brothers to feed I ain't goin' out like no idiot, I'm a OG I've done did a lot of shit just to live this here lifestyle We came straight from the bottom to the top, my lifestyle Nigga livin' life like a beginner and this is only beginnin' I'm on the top of the mountain, puffin' on clouds and niggas still beginnin' Still screamin' "Fuck the other side" I'mma ride for my nigga, aye And I'mma die for my nigga, aye Ain't gonna be latching on my niggas aye Niggas couldn't see me if they had a genie I'mma live my life like Bennie, R.I.P. my brother Bennie I stack them racks to the ceiling, now these niggas can't beat me I just might wake wantin' Chanel and these bitches can't see me I'm in a whole other league I ain't got AIDS but I swear to God I would bleed 'til I D.I.E 28 floors up I feel like I could F.L.Y.E.E Pee on top of these bitches God told me they can never stop me so they ain't gon' stop me (I'm in that Corvette with baby mommy gettin' sloppy toppy) I'm bleedin' red like a devil, I see these bitches plotting They wanna know how I got Ms and I didn't finish college I've done did a lot of shit just to live this here lifestyle We came straight from the bottom to the top, my lifestyle Nigga livin' life like a beginner and this is only beginnin' I'm on the top of the mountain, puffin' on clouds and niggas still beginnin' I do it for my daddy, I do it for my mama Them long nights, I swear to God I do it for the come up I'm Willie B beating on my chest, in the jungle, aye Money on money, I got commas in every bank Sunday through Monday I've been grindin' with no sleep Talkin' 'bout takin' somethin' from me, like no way Thugga Thugger, that's my brother, brother You don't want no trouble trouble or you can get these fists, knuckle, knuckle Buckle up like a seatbelt or I'll shoot yah Punchin' on the gas, too fast, and I lose yah Give me a bed, and I'll do her, I want her head, Medusa I swear a nigga gone 'cause this strong I'm blowin' super Grindin' for a new day I'm skatin', like that nigga Lupe Aye, I'm on the top just like toupee Aye, I'm in her mouth just like toothpaste I've done did a lot of shit just to live this here lifestyle We came straight from the bottom to the top, my lifestyle Nigga livin' life like a beginner and this is only beginnin' I'm on the top of the mountain, puffin' on clouds and niggas still beginnin' Sitting in the middle of this ocean, Pacific that is You understand me? Bunch of bad bitches, ya heard? Popping that GTV, living that lifestyle, ya heard? I do this for Ms. Gladys, boy - 100 Why It Sucks # Young Thug's part of the song is very annoying with his high pitched voice. He also mumbles way too much. # The music video is terrible. # The beat is average. # The lyrics are generic. # Rich Homie Quan also mumbles way too much. # Autotune is overused to the max. Music Video Rich Gang - Lifestyle ft. Young Thug, Rich Homie Quan Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Overplayed Songs Category:Overrated Music/Songs Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Mumble Rap Songs Category:Annoying Songs Category:Internet Memes Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs with Too Much Autotune Category:Bad Songs from Horrible Rappers Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Songs where you can't understand what the artist is saying Category:Young Thug Songs